Forbidden
by mkusenagi2
Summary: What happens when a man and woman lose ALL they hold dear? He's lost his innocence, and she's lost her greatest treasure. Pt IX, Consummation is up! WARNING! Ultra MA Rated. Ron Anne Pairing. R&R please. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

12-25-2012  
The New UN  
Washington, DC  
0100 hrs

The Man stood in howling winter sleet before an Iridium pedestal memorial set into the steps of the UN building in Washington, DC. His form was shrouded by a black Duster and wide brimmed hat.

He read the plaque and placed a white rose at its base…

That sat with other roses, cards and icons…

He read the plaque _again_…

Shook in sorrow…

And left.

The Plaque read:

Kimberly Anne Possible

Born 9-9-1988  
Died 12-25-2005

Earth's Greatest Hero

"_ALL of us miss her… She was the World's Honored Daughter…  
May such a sacrifice NEVER be made again."_  
Lt. General Eugene Thaddeus Macavoy, USAF Ret., President of the United States.

As he walked down the steps towards his cab he said, "Rest Easy Kim."

Another set of eyes watched him and set their plan in motion.

A figure dressed in a black cloak hurried down the sidewalk towards the man's cab… causing him to gracefully leap down the remaining five steps and 'collide' with them.

"OH!" a woman cried as she fell towards the slushy pavement.

'No you don't!' he thought as he gently twirled her up and away from the pavement to avoid injury. "Sorry Ma'am. This cab's reserved." He said as he helped her stand and gazed at her features, "But maybe we could drop yo… Anne?"

'Gotcha! Never underestimate a Possible woman!' She thought, "Ron… Hi… i missed you…" She said in a tiny voice as she hugged him.

'What the?' "How?" A Poleaxed Ron Stoppable asked.

"Wade… he analyzed the videos from the cameras here at the UN building… I did the rest…" A youthful looking Anne Possible said. "Where are you going?"

"Uh… Home… I can… drop you off… uh…" He stammered as he was assaulted by conflicting emotions and memories of 'Diablo Day' when Kim, Rufus, Josh Mankey, and the Possible clan were wiped out by Drakken's 'toys'.

EXCEPT Anne…

Anne had survived due to her pulling a late shift at the hospital that day…

He HAD settled the score…

With ALL of them…

And had disappeared.

"I needed to see you… I'm NOT leaving Ron." She said as she clamped herself to his arm and glared at him with eyes of Green Fire.

"I…" Ron looked into the eyes of a woman he owed _much_ to, "ok." He said as he opened the door and eased her into the cab.

"14th and Clifton St, NW." He said to the cabbie as Anne snuggled up to Ron for comfort. 'She smells a little bit like Strawberries…'

"Yes Sir." The Cabbie said.

And they were off.

---

After Drakkenacht, Ron snapped and turned into the raging beastial side of Hanuman…

EVERY Villain that had plagued Kim Possible died/disappeared overnight…

And were found impaled on naginata on the grounds where the UN had been leveled by his 'little diablos'.

MANY admitted that the villains had got what they deserved…

But it was thought that hanging them out like that for the world to see was a bit extreme…

Especially since they had been drawn and quartered.

Folks got the message though when the soldiers that had been sent to retrieve the bodies had been found unconscious and bound on the White House lawn…

And corrupt officials that had aided Drakken and his ilk (and the evidence that implicated them) began to 'pile up'.

Ron didn't hide the fact he was doing it…

But he DIDN'T ADMIT to it either.

But…

Everyone in the world's intelligence communities _**knew**_ who had done it (It helps when one can place a section of a villain's heart or lung on an intelligence chief's desk sight unseen.), and worked hard to make amends by building a new UN; TRULY dedicated to world peace.

It was something Kim would have wanted. A _**real**_ start for a better world…

NO ONE wanted to deal with the alternative.

---

Which brings us to Dr Anne Possible, MD, PhD.

She had dedicated her career to preserving human life…

And Believed in her oath… Then.

Now… it was Somewhat.

But after her family had been destroyed by a madman…

And her sanity had been saved by a man sacrificing his innocence…

She began to question how one could stop someone like Drew Lipsky so this would NEVER happen again.

So she invested her money, Left Middleton, applied for some research grants (who would deny the Late Kim Possible's mother) and began to research nanotech's neurological and genetic applications…

She also decide to improve her 'skill sets'.

Which led to her discoveries…

Which she kept to herself.

Until now.

---

Ron tried to politely stare at her…

She was…

Gorgeous!

Anne Possible looked like she was a vivacious woman that had JUST turned 30!

He was quietly entranced by EVERYTHING about her…

From her coppery hair…

To her warm teal-green eyes…

Her angelically warm face…

And svelte, quietly buxom figure.

But then again…

He ALWAYS HAD BEEN.

She had been the Neighborhood Hot Mom after all!

Ron just strove to keep it polite for Kim's sake.

"Uh, not that you EVER looked bad… but you Look… _FABULOUS!_ HOW?"

"I'll tell you later… Jet lag." she mumbled as she dozed off.

---

Later…

Ron and Anne disembarked from his cab and entered a quiet, 4 level, horizontally slit windowed brownstone that covered the block.

"!" Anne was surprised as they entered a sumptuous foyer done up in earth tones. The foyer was divided into two sections. The first section was the entryway they were standing in. It was hexagonally shaped and measured 15' x 15', with a floor that sloped 35 degrees uphill towards the rear of the firebox (Kill Zone). There were 9 of the largest armored Marines that she'd EVER seen standing in this section! The second section was walled in behind a 1' thick wall of Ultra-Lexan that could be darkened with a flip of a switch (with more Marines). The access gate slid down into the floor, yet could be 'popped' into place with devastating force!

The building's staid exterior belied the hive of activity it contained. Every person that ran through the foyer she noticed was armed.

"Ron… what's going on?" Anne asked as they handed their coats to an armored Marine and were cleared to pass by two others that were also armed to the proverbial teeth.

"Hold on Anne. The lady and I are going to MY section of the complex… Don't disturb us Dude… unless it's an emergency… Got It?" Ron quietly growled.

"Yes Sir."

"Coolio. C'mon Anne." Ron confidently took her hand, passed through the gate, walked to an elevator in the rear of the foyer and pressed the elevator call.

'He's _different_,' she thought as she looked at him, 'He's got a touch of gray at the temples… a harder face… strong hands and frame… the Ronnie I know is still inside… but he's _**hard**_.' She thought as she looked at him dressed in jeans, turtleneck, and boots; ALL in black.

---

They entered the elevator and were whooshed through a network of tunnels to a building that was across the street.

"Ron?" she asked as they entered his house across the street from the 'elevator'.

"After the 'diablo' thing settled down… I went to Yamanouchi for awhile (His eyes flashed with Electric Blue Fire!)… Betty Director found me… She told me that there was a 'need' for a 'man' like me… (Heh! She was _persuasive_. Hrrm!)" Ron said as they entered his kitchen, seated her and took several items from his fridge. "Anyhow I came back and helped her create this 'unit', or whatever you'd call it… ALL the people here are loyal to me… and AGREE with what I did… We 'control' this area of town… every family here is connected with our unit… we have no op name unless it's necessary, and we collect our own funds from the guys we bust… It's NOT what KP… Kim would have wanted, but it'll have to do." He said as he began to cook.

"Oh." She said while watching him move around the kitchen.

"So what about you? … Besides the fact you hung out with Mom and Pop, and learned some things. (I heard.)"

"Well I've been working on some things… I found what I was looking for… which is why I look the way I do now… and I'm NOT helpless anymore due to your Dad's tutelage." Anne rose from her seat and prepared to merge her efforts with his to produce a good meal. "May I?" 'Just like the old days…'

"Sure. Uh before we go any further… you're staying the night right? I've got the space… I bought the building… we're on the 1st floor of a converted warehouse… I had some condos put in…" he rambled.

"I'd be delighted! So what's on the menu?" she asked as she washed up.

"I was thinking London Broiled Flat Steak, Garlic Potatoes, Kale Salad with Honey Mustard dressing, Cornbread, and my Seven Layers Of Heaven (made with a 50 year old bottle of Chambord). Interested?"

"Mmmm Humm! Sounds good!" Anne proceeded to wash the potatoes.

"How're they?" Ron asked. 'Nice butt… NO!' '…' a Dark Tiger paced in the halls of Ron's soul. 'She's got a NICE bust too.' It whispered.

"Ok… they're upset you don't come around enough. Do they know?" she asked. 'Hmmm. He moves like a panther… nice…! OK! We're NOT going there.' 'Why not?' her dark corners seductively hissed.

"Yeah. I'd be surprised if they DIDN'T… Dad worked for the Mossada Theme… So did Mom." 'I hope I NEVER find out why her code was 'Patient Sniper.'' He thought as they began to craft their meal.

---

The meal was a hit.

Ron suggested they adjourn to the study.

Anne heartily agreed.

---

"Ron! You play GO?" Anne asked as she looked at the game boards arrayed around the study. "Chess too?"

Ron's study was a VERY masculine work in process. Leather, Walnut, and Oak were the order of the day, liberally seasoned with that good smell you get from a comfortable library. The study's chairs were the kind you'd see Alan Quartermain lounging in.

"Yeah. Chess too. Sensei said it would help… and it has. I'm playing several games with masters from all over the world. Keeps the mind sharp." He said as he went to the bar and pulled out a 20 yr old bottle of Borderies Cognac XO. "Anne?"

"Yes, Please." She replied as she looked at the boards around the room and perused the volumes on the shelves… The Torah… the Shrimad Bhagavatam… the Yellow Emperor's Classic… The Compleat Works Of William Shakespeare… Sun Tzu's Art of War… Sun Pin's Addendum to it… and others. Then she saw them…

Ron walked up and handed her a snifter.

"Did you write these?" She asked as she pulled out two volumes. The first was titled 'Secret Recipes of the Ancient Nipponese Empires: A Journey Through History By John Mason' and the other was 'My Travels Through the Kitchens of Southeast Asia' also By 'John Mason'. What had called Anne's attention to them was the picture of a _BADLY_ disguised Ron on the spine. (He was wearing a fake beard and monocle in the photo.)

Anne was stunned, the Ron she knew had been replaced by this quiet man that was a coiled, relaxed Engine… of Destruction, or something else?

"Yeah… on my 'travels'… I 'grew up' Anne…" he said as he guided her to a pair of seats and placed the bottle on the stand between them.

Ron finally relaxed and 'TOOK' in Anne's appearance.

She was still kinda the woman he knew…

But quietly hard edged.

What struck him MOST was the 'effect' she was having on him.

Coppery tresses framed the face that was the source of Kim's looks…

Humorous Teal eyes…

Elegant Cheekbones…

A Perky Nose…

Naturally Pouting Lips…

Flawless Peaches and Cream Skin…

And a sculpted column that Flowed down into a _C U R V Y_ figure.

She wore a DKNY turtleneck that caressed her frame and enhanced her bust…

Her gorgeous legs were encased in black leather slacks that left nothing to the imagination…

Her dainty feet were draped in Cuban Hose, and shod in the latest black patent Gucci stilleto heels with a trace of red on the heelcup's lip.

'WOW! Mrs Dr P… I'd… that is if she was someone else I'd … NO.' The Dark Tiger licked its chops and purred while dark liqueurs surged through Ron's Shadow Heart. 'I mean she was the Neighborhood Hot Mom… NO.'

Ron however HAD knocked Anne off balance.

'He's VERY different from James… Kim would have liked the man he's become… hmmm… I wonder if I've still got it… the enhancements make things easy… STOP THAT HE'S…' 'Like the Genteel Bad Boy you always wanted?' her heart whispered. Anne without realizing it has subtly changed her posture to a more relaxed… _inviting_ stance while seated.

Ron noticed her pupils had dilated as she looked at him.

'No. NOT me… I'm just the goofy kid that hung out with her daughter… She wouldn't… would she?' he thought as she shifted her posture. 'Part of her IS… ohmigod, ohmigod… PULL IT TOGETHER RONMAN.' "Do you lay? Uh I mean PLAY?" he asked. 'WHAT THE_** HELL**_ WAS _**THAT**_?_ Do you __**lay**_? DEAR GOD I'M _**DONE!**_'

Anne looked at him smokily and said, "Only with the _right_ man, playing that is… laying… Isn't that a bit forward, or a Freud on your part?"

"Sorry it's nerves… I didn't expect to see you ever again… because of what I did." He said as he got up and busied himself with setting a Go set on a wheeled table and pushed it over to their seats.

"Ron. You DON'T EVER need to apologize, for what you did. My family got their Justice… and you saved me… _my sanity_… by doing what you did. That's why I needed to find you and pulled up stakes… you're ALL I have left… and _MY BEST FRIEND_."

"'k. So what's with the look?"

"Nanobots and Far Eastern Science. I cracked the aging barrier… Just like you have with accepting the Power."

"You KNOW then." Ron said.

"Yes. You're Hanuman's Avatar. I did my homework. You aren't the only one doing something about the way things are 'y'know'." Green Fire.

"…"

"White or Black?" he asked. 'That's where KP got those Fire Eyes… The Source of it ALL.'

"Black." She purred.

The game began.

---

Two bottles later…

Anne trounced him. Thoroughly.

"So where'd you learn to play like that?" Ron asked.

"Nan. She picked it up when she worked with Japanese Intelligence during the Cold War…" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"sorry. i miss them too." Ron said as he 'carefully' got up from his seat took, her hand and said, "Callin' it a Night. I concede Victory, Madame." He said with an exaggerated swagger as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you M'sieu… Pursuant to the Rules of War I shall take my spoils…"

"And what would they be Dear Lady?" he asked.

Anne stood/fell into Ron's arms, "OH! MMMM!" and _**KISSED**_ Him!

'She's… Delicious… uh oh!' Ron thought as he supped from her Liqueurs.

Anne broke the kiss. "Sorry." 'Liar.' Her Shadow said.

"It's ok… Bed? … Uh… I mean I'll show you to your room…"

"Thanks." She said.

---

Ron escorted Anne upstairs to one of the HUGE 2nd floor guest rooms, and showed her the huge closet and bath.

"You should be able to find… uh … stuff you'll need in the walk-in… I get guests from time to time… Nothin' funny… just agency counterparts as guests… and Betty…" SCARLET Ron.

"Thanks Ron. I think I'll manage." Anne squeezed his hand.

"Uh… ok. 'Night." He said as he left her room. Anne took a quick peek at his butt! 'I DON'T care… he's GOT a NICE ass!'

She rummaged through the closet and found some gauzy Violet silks (Oooo! Nice!) …

And got dressed for bed.

---

Two opposite Divine Poles 'awakened'…

Durga and Hanuman.

And moved their avatars together.

It begins.

---

Anne was Sleepwalking.

She rose from a bed in a strange house…

Anne put on her shoes…

And went in search of James…

Her Mate.

---

She found him lying in a strange bed.

A Somnolent Goddess had awakened inside her Daughter and had guided her to Him…

She stood in the doorway and gazed at him.

'I've missed you SO much… and I'll SHOW you how much.'

She began to show James.

Or so she thought.

---

Hanuman woke inside Ron and acknowledged Her presence.

She let her raiment float away…

Her SCENT intoxicated him and made him HUNGER for her…

She Pounced on him!

RAMMED Him INTO Her RAGING Font.

And started their Eons old Dance!

---

"C'mon… GIVE IT TO ME!" 'Anne' screamed as 'Ron's' member repeatedly kissed her cervix, "NOW!" she bit his shoulder…_**HARD!**_

Causing him to FUSE with HER!

'Ron' rolled on top of her and tried to pound her through the mattress of his bed … her legs… Her silky, silky legs gripped him tightly while she 'drank' his essence into her chalice.

She rolled on top and began to MATE with the HOLY Superbeast that had avenged her family's honor.

"I want all of it…" she said as she lowered her chest and let him suckle from her breasts. "NOTHING else WILL do… MMPH… OH! YES! Like that please… please…" she slowed down and rose up to look into his eyes, "I NEVER WANT THIS TO STOP… EVER!" She rocked her hips while massaging him back to his raging levels of strength, "I FEEL IT… You WANT IT TOO!"

"URRR." he growled as he rose up, grasped her hips and bit her neck.

"MMMPPHHH… … GOD…!" 'Anne' planted her Spike Heels into the mattress and _RODE_ him, while 'Ron' turned into Hanuman… a Hanuman that voiced himself with the way he 'ravaged' her.

She pushed him back down to the bed, lowered her face to his and sipped then _**GREEDILY DRANK/CONSUMED**_ the font of his mouth!

A Serpentine Dance for dominance began between their tongues…

They coiled around/over/under each other while drinking from their mutual well of loneliness/despair/… and love.

The 'drunken' fog lifted…

And once they REALIZED who they were _**REALLY**_ with…

The dance began in _EARNEST!_

"OUGGH… ANNE!" The drunken Ron Stoppable was gone… in his place was a HOLY beast of PASSION! "DEAR GOD!" His essence flowed into her and mingled… with hers.

Anne's womb hungrily ate his essence.

"RON…! Oh GOD!" "BAB! Baam! BUMP/BAM! _**CRACK!**_" went the headboard as they _broke_ it!

They began a slow rut… neither Anne or Ron existed for the moment… it was the darkest reaches of their beings that had yearned to touch each other's soul.

Anne leaned back on Ron's thighs as he raised his knees... and began to pay him tribute as she ground against him in _PASSION_.

"_**FUCK**_ ME GODDAMNIT!" she cried. "HARDER! UNNGGHH! _**MORE!**_" she Howled.

They feverishly 'kissed'… She tasted of Honey and Wild Spices… He of Mint and Clove… Her kisses were Gossamer and Starlight… His were of the Deep Forest… The musk and sounds of sex filled the room…

"You're MINE!" she hissed, "Am I yours?"

"… BAM ! BAM BAAAM! …"

A_GLOW_ filled the room and surrounded them both.

"Yes." He said.

It went on for three more hours.

Until finally…

"!"

It was done…

And they _**ORGASMED.**_

---

The next day…

Anne awoke NUDE in bed… in what appeared to be a strange room… and realized it was RON'S room!

'ohmigod… we… he and i… he must think I'm… What's that smelll… MMMM!' she rose from his bed, went to her room and showered, 'I wore my HEELS to BED? …! I haven't done that since JAMES… (giggle!) Well… if he thinks I'm a Sl… he wouldn't think THAT would he? It was kind of worth it…' she rambled as she dressed in some frilly lingerie, Cuban Knee highs, a charcoal turtleneck and a pair of gray slacks; then slid down the banister and padded into his kitchen.

"Hi Anne… I'm making Cinnamon Walnut Waffles, Southern Grits w Butter and Brown Sugar, Butter Rum Molasses Ham, with Raspberry Yogurt as the Appetizer…"

"Oh yes! … Ron… about last night…" she started as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You think it was a mistake?" he completed for her.

Anne looked at her lap, the ceiling then Ron with oceans of tears in her eyes. "Yes… no… I don't know… we were drunk… then we weren't… I'm sorry." She cried.

"Anne… mrs dr p… it's ok… I… friends?" he asked with a hang dog look as he knelt by her and hugged her.

"yes… always…" she said as she turned his face to hers and gazed at him tenderly…

And kissed him.

"I'm sorry!" Anne blushed scarlet, "You must think I'm the biggest slu…"

"NO… no… I miss them too… but that's over now… and the debts' BEEN paid… let's just stay in touch, 'k?" he said as he gazed into her teal depths, 'Her eyes change like the seasons… GET A GRIP RON.' Ron kissed her nose. "And you're a _**Lady**_,** Not** a slut." He said as he escorted her to the Dining Room table.

"'k. I can say this though… I don't mean to speak I'll of the dead… but Kim was stupid to pass you by… I NEVER did like that Mankey boy, but you know how Kim was…" Anne said.

"Yeah. KP had her moments." Ron set a bowl of yogurt in front of Anne, "Dig in. … How long… y'know… since…"

"james."

"oh." Ron squeezed her shoulder, went back to the kitchen and wheeled out a serving cart. "Bon Appetit!"

Anne and Ron soon lost themselves in the moment of enjoying good food and a friend's company.

Eventually… they called it a day and Anne went to the DC Hilton via a cab.

She DID promise to call him when she got settled into her new place… when she found one.

Ron on the other hand told her that she was always welcome and that if she couldn't find a place… she could 'buy' some space from him.

---

Three days later…

Ron received a phone call.

A woman was crying on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hello?" he said. "Who is this…?"

"Ron… SOB! It's Anne… Can I come over? It's an emergency."

"SURE! I mean yeah… I'll do what I can to help…" 'I hope SHE'S ok. Wonder what's wrong?' "What's wrong?"

"…"

"Anne?"

"Ron… I'm…"

"Please Anne TELL me…" 'It's gotta be Gemini's guys… they swore revenge… HUH? WHAT'D she SAY?' "What was that?"

"i'm pregnant."

Next?


	2. Chapter 2 Passing the Torch

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

12-28-2012  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
0900 hrs

"Preg… Are you SURE?" Ron asked over his phone.

"Sniff… yes… the nanobots make me 'functionally' sterile… I found out during my diagnostic this morning… SOB! What am I going to do?" she cried.

"Look… Anne please don't cry…" 'Like that's gonna help Ronman…' "Can you meet me today? I'll do what ever it takes…" he said.

"yes… sniff… I'm sorry. It's just a shock! … Well it only takes one time…" 'Pull it together Anne…' "I know you're a busy man… I can wait 'til later…"

"No, no, no! I'll tell ya what… meet me at Mercedes. Do you know it?" he said. 'It must have been Hanuman last night…'

"Are you sure?" Anne asked. 'Please say yes… WHAT? Oh No! I'm smit… No I've fallen for him… Durga set me up! … and me… i… i do love him… Those priests told me a price had to be paid…'

"Yes I'm VERY sure… I'll call Betty and explain the sitch… I'll see you there at 12, 'K?"

"Ok. … Ron?" Anne said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm glad it was you…" 'You can DO this girl… he's EARNED it. Nothing ventured.' Anne thought. "and I… I… Know it doesn't make any sense… but I DO love you…" She managed to say.

"I'm glad it was you too. I'll explain later." Ron said as Betty walked into his study with a file under her arm, "i… love you too." He whispered. "Gotta go." Ron hung up. "What's this?" he asked as Betty handed him the file.

"Your girl's been up to some things of late… nothing bad… Just looking out for a pal." She said.

"Thanks." Ron perused the file, then looked at Betty. "What?"

"You need her… and she needs you. I'm glad we had our moments… Now that Nick's retired and I've fused the agencies together… We've been talking." She said as she took a seat.

"Wait a sec, don't you think it's a bit sudden?" he asked.

"No. Ron we live on the edge 24/7… She can handle that. More importantly, you've got someone that WON'T judge you a monster for what 'someone' did… Hmmm… If I were in her shoes I'd be pretty smitten/grateful to the guy that evened the score… Of course it helps that she's known you most of your life…" Betty mused.

"She's KP's **_MOM!_** I mean…" Ron started.

"True… but Kim's dead and she **_NEVER_** looked at you like she **_SHOULD_** have… I'd have pushed it about us (Dear God, the sex was GREAT!) but I could tell you've been waiting for someone… She's it." Betty said.

"How…" Ron.

"Can I tell? You've been acting different of late… more balanced… _alive_… base personnel have noticed it too… Don't worry, no one peeked. We stuck to basics that night." She said.

"Great! Now everybody…" Ron groused.

"Ron, when's the last time you brought someone to your home? Like that? And DON'T start with ME… I don't count because I'm 'safe'."

"… never." He said.

"See. You walked her through the Box, Bold as Brass (DON'T do that AGAIN.) and took her into your home like she was your fiancé… And the thing about her being your 'Best Friend's Mom'… that's NOT an issue… unless **_YOU_** make it one. She's a woman, you're a man. **_Deal._** That's an order." Betty said. 'Happy Hanukkah Hon.'

"Yes Ma'am. Sooo… you and Nick huh? Good choice. I hope he saw how great you are." Ron said with a glint in his eye.

"Are you kidding? He's a GREAT guy, but he's S L O W E R than you were when he was deciding to go there…" she said with a grin.

"Oh." Grinning Ron. 'Damn! **_I_** beat Nick Fury at something. Coolio!'

"I gotta say… ahem. I'm a bit jealous. You **_NEVER_** broke **_ANY_** furniture with **_ME!_**" A Devilish Betty Director said to a BEETROOT Ron Stoppable.

"Uh… HEY! YOU DID PEEK!" he yelled.

"Calm down Casanova. I HEARD it over the parabolic ok? You ARE in love with her! … You know you CAN'T start this relationship on a lie." She said. "Are you going to tell her? She's a good risk. The clearances are A1 and up to date."

"If I want to keep her… yes… I'll risk it…" A Shaky Ron said.

"Good. Don't take it for granted, but I cleared your desk. You're free to… see her and… heh break more furniture if you like." Betty said.

"Uh…" 'Damn… let UP woman!' he thought, "Right, yeah… I'll do that." He said as he rose to leave.

"Ron." Betty said as she rose and hugged him.

"Yeah?" He said as he hugged her back.

"Go Get 'Er… and wear the navy pinstripe with the red and white in it with your charcoal cashmere turtle … She'll love it!" she said as she squeezed and released him.

"Ok. Thanks." He said as he made his exit.

"No problem. By the way… I don't know if you noticed it in the file, but AIM's ticked at her. She demolished their Yucatan facility. (Damned Good Job Too!)" Betty remarked. "I'll have some troops on her for her protection from now on. Are you going to bring Pennies or Pencils, when you see her?"

"Both." He said before he left.


	3. Chapter 3 True Confessions

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

12-28-2012  
Mercedes  
701 F St NW  
Washington, DC  
Across from the  
Hotel Monaco  
1150 hrs

She looked like a pale rose that made her surroundings sparkle with new life.

At least that's what part of Ron thought as he cast his eyes upon her svelte, black velvet pantsuit clad form, before he walked over to his table in the rear of the restaurant. 'Damn she's got it pegged… she knew I'd have my own table here… Hmmm… Well in for a penny, in for a megaton, Ronman!' "Hi." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi." She replied.

"Did you order?" Ron asked.

"No… I thought it best if I waited. Here comes the Maitre d' now." She said as a tall Gallic man approached their table.

"What would Madame and M'sieu…" He said as he gazed upon Anne's lovely visage and turned to Ron '!' 'He's… GOT A DATE!' "BOSS! I'm sorry! Uh I'll get the House Special! Right away!" he dashed away from their table. 'I'll put a song on!'

"I take it this doesn't happen often?" she said with a smirk.

"No. Except for Betty… That's over… She found someone new. I… With what happened…" he stumbled. 'What the…' The Temptation's 'My Girl' began to play in the background.

_I got sunshine  
On a cloudy day  
when it's cold outside  
i got the month of May  
i guess you say  
what can make me feel this way  
my girl  
my girl  
my girl  
talkin about my girl  
my girl _

"It's ok… _REALLY_. I've done the same thing. There's been no one since james.. 'til now. What's his name?" she asked as she nodded towards the Maitre d' as he tinkered with the stereo.

_i got so much honey  
the bees envy me  
i got a sweeter song  
than the birds in the trees  
well i guess you say  
what can make me feel this way  
my girl  
my girl  
my girl  
talkin about my girl  
my girl  
ooooooooo _

"George Johnson. He's a guy I helped some years back. I have to warn you… While we're here call him Henri. He thinks folks won't go for a Maitre d' named George." Ron said as he leaned on the table and wiggled his eyebrows. 'I wish he hadn't put _that_ on…'

_hey hey hey  
hey hey hey  
ooooooooo yeah _

"(Giggle!) Ok. I promise." Anne grew pensive. "Ron about the baby… If you just want to be there as a father… I'll understand."

_i don't need no money  
fortune or fame  
i got all the riches baby  
one man can claim_

"Anne…" 'She's NOT gonna live like this. She **_NEVER_** has, and never will if _I_ have a say.' He thought as he reached for her hand. "I know it's a bit too soon… but that's **_NOT_** gonna happen… I want MORE out of this than just being the 'Dad Who Comes By To See His Kid', but there's some things I've got to get off my chest first." He said as he tapped his watch and activated a scrambler inside. 'I'm gonna _TALK_ to George later…'

"I understand… are we 'walled'?" she asked. 'I _love_ this song! It's a shame James _didn't_. Hmmm.'

_well i guess you'd say  
what can make me feel this way  
my girl  
my girl  
my girl  
talkin about my girl  
my girl  
talkin bout my girl  
i got sunshine on a cloudy day  
my girl  
i even got the month of may with my girl_

"Yeah."

"Then Me First." She said as she took a breath. "…" "I'm 'The Alchemist'…"

Ron **_stared_** at her… _REALLY_ stared.

"This is a joke right? You're _THE_ Alchemist? The one who…" he said.

"Stopped a Organ ring run by HYDRA… Destroyed AIM's Yucatan Biowar facility (Because they were using children!)… Pissed off Fu Manchu by destroying his Cocaine plantations in Columbia… Killed The Hand's demon lord… That's just for starters." She said with a Sunny smile, "Yes… that's me."

"…" 'She looks GREAT when she smiles like that.' He thought. "We've been trying to get a description of The Alchemist for two years, but they vary. One description said The Alchemist was tall and Blonde, another short and Asian, and another said she was African American. You were all those people?"

"Uh Huh. … wait 'til later and I might _show_ you." She purred.

"Ok… it's the bots?" he asked.

"Yes. Now Your Turn." She grinned as she leaned forward.

"Uh… I've been working the field from time to time as The Avenger…" 'God help me this is so lame… 'I'm the Avenge…' Huh? What'd she say?' "I didn't follow for a sec… sorry, stress." He said.

"You're _STILL_ the same… you daydream… I said I've heard of your work too… I like what you did to those serial killers in Mexico… sanctioning them like you did was pure _genius_! Where'd you get the idea?" she asked with admiration.

"Welll… I uh let everyone that was on the wrong and right sides of the Law know what they were _REALLY_ like when they worked for the KGB, that the Russian Mafia was sick of 'em and _WHY_." he sheepishly said.

"Uh hmmm." 'He's CUTE when he does that!' she thought with chin in hand.

"Heh. Yeah." 'Man she's HOT!' "While I was doing that they grabbed several kids that were related to the guys I was talking to and tried to 'smuggle 'em'… the rest's history." He said.

"Oh! Still trying to help save the world I see… I like it… and Love You for it. Kim would be proud." She said as she wiped away a tear.

"thanks." "…" "Anne, Betty got you some backup while you're here… AIM'S **_REALLY_** pissed with what you did. Why are they after you? I KNOW you. You're thorough." He asked.

"I killed MODOK… with the bots and a 'skill' I acquired in India." She said. "It had it coming… the BASTARD was 'eating' the kids terror. I felt it… I… Got sick and tired of seeing it happen ALL the time… and after _KIM_…" she wept. "I HAD to _DO_ more…"

"Shhh. It's ok." He said as he scooted next to her, embraced her and wiped away her tears. 'Skill from India?'

She turned to him and saw that he really _understood_. "I don't want to eat here… can we go to your place?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell 'em the order's to go…" he said.

"Zen you better tell zem to hurry Mon Ami." A Gallic voice said. "Ze Beautiful Lady should not have to wait, Non?"

Ron and Anne Looked up and saw…

Batroc the Leaper.


	4. Chapter 4 Respect and Honor

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

12-28-2012  
Mercedes  
701 F St NW  
Washington, DC  
Across from the  
Hotel Monaco  
1235 hrs

"_SQUAWWK, ZWWWWP!_" went the stereo.

Batroc had entered Mercedes wearing his old gold and violet uniform from his mercenary days and was toying with his mustache as usual.

"Is he here for you?" Anne asked.

"Yeah. He thinks it's an abomination that I can cook French cuisine as well as I do… and stuff." He winked at Anne.

"Really!" She said with a twinkle in her eye, "What kind of stuff?"

"Fight technique… debts to be paid… stupid macho crap…" Ron winked back.

"Oh!" she said. Anne turned to Batroc and said in French, "_I had heard that The Great Batroc the Leaper was, and IS at ALL times a Gentleman. Is that true?_"

Ron was stunned! 'French? What OTHER surprises do you have?'

"_Yes… It is true, my delicate flower… Batroc _IS_ a true Gentleman, also schooled in _MANY _arts… Ha, Ha! Why do you ask?_"

"_Would you stand in the way of _True Love?"

Ron reached into his coat for a 'Pencil' and thought better of it. (The 'Pencils' and 'Pennies' were explosive devices created by the SHIELD Lab Boys for Ron's 'special' throwing skills. Pennies are small limpets designed to incapacitate or wound opponents… Pencils were designed to be thrown like shuriken but with more devastating force.)

"… _No I would not… but the DEBT must be repaid. My honor demands it._" He said. Batroc switched to English. "_However…_ I shall go easy on him for your sake Dear Lady. Are you _ready_ Mon Ami?" He directed towards Ron with a wink.

"Yeah. Henri set it up." Ron said. 'Man! EVERY time he comes here it's the same. At least he's a gentleman and will leave Anne alone.'

Henri and the servers cleared the central restaurant space of tables to the tune of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" from the guests.

"Does this happen a lot?" Anne purred into Ron's ear.

"Only when_**HE'S**_ here… He's pissed that I got him out of Semipalatinsk in one piece… The GRU's And China's Red Dragon units were after him for something he did… I talked 'em down… The commanders I mean." He said with a smirk. "And paid them off too." 'Jeez, what ya have to do for a Comrade in Arms…'

"What'd he do?" she asked while directing the Anne Glare at Batroc while he stretched in the 'ring'.

"He seduced their daughters… by promising to marry them… I HAD to help… He's a friend of (Shudder!) Betty's." Ron replied. 'Hmmm.'

"Ron, c'mere… Mmmm!" she said before she wrapped herself around him and kissed him. "For luck."

"Uh yeah… Where's the fight ring again…" He shook it off and leaned his forehead against hers! "Can I get some more 'Anneshine' later?" he breathed.

"Yes. (Giggle!) Now show him how it's done… My man isn't second best… he's ALWAYS _First!_" she said as she licked his ear.

"YES MA'AM!" he cried, Ron turned to Batroc as he handed Anne his jacket and pointed at him, "Dude You Are _**SO**_ Going Down!"

"I am Ready Mon Ami." Batroc replied, "If you win, I'll leave… If I win…"

"What?" Ron growled.

"I want a kiss from your Delicate Flower, The Tales of Batroc's prowess are_Legion_, with one kiss she _will_ be mine!" He boasted.

Anne held her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Agreed." Ron said.

"RON!" A BLUSHING Anne cried.

"Done!" Batroc.

The two opponents squared off…

And the fight began.

---

'Gotta help the Boss!' George thought as he changed the music…

Another Temps tune began to play at low volume…

_It was the third of September_

_That day I'll always remember, yes I will_

_'Cause that was the day that my daddy died  
I never had a chance to see him  
Never heard nothin' but bad things about him  
Mama I'm depending on you to tell me the truth_

'He's got FASTER since last time!' Ron thought as he ducked a right hook and a spinning left backfist, "Augs?" 'Great choice George. He hates it, I LIKE it.'

_Mama looked up and said son  
Papa was a rolling stone  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home  
And when he died all he left us was alone_

"Yes Mon Ami, the _best_ kind… Practice!" Batroc cried as he threw a flurry of coup de pied bas (low sweep instep kicks) and waist high punches at Ron. 'I HATE zis Song!'

_Mama is it true what they say  
That papa never worked a day in his life?  
And mama there's some bad talk goin' round town  
That papa had three out-side children  
And another wife, and that ain't right  
Heard some talk about papa  
Doin' some store-front preachin'  
Talking about saving souls and all the time leaching  
Dealin' in dirt and stealing in the name of the Lord_

Ron flipped over Batroc and landed in Drunk Monkey Holds Peaches, 'Can't use powers here… or can I? Hanuman guide me…' Ron thought as he relaxed and let his essence take over. He leapt forward and tapped Batroc's sternum with his right palm, _rolled up_ his chest, knelt on Batroc's right shoulder, rolled down his back, planted his hands, and kicked him in the back of his head with both feet.

_Mama looked up and said son  
Papa was a rolling stone  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home  
And when he died all he left us was alone_

"Oooff! Very GOOD Mon Ami… I see you've improved!" Batroc said as he flipped upwards with Ron's kick's momentum and landed in 'revers Frontal' (Outside crescent kick) and tried to _cut_ Ron with the outer edge of his boot.

_I heard papa call himself a jack of all trades  
Tell me is that what sent papa to an early grave?  
Folks say papa would beg, borrow or steal  
To pay his bills  
Hey mama, folks say papa wasn't much on thinkin'  
Spent most of his time chasing women and drinkin_'

Ron countered with a forward roll and tapped the junction between Batroc's right thigh and hip with the Monkey's Claw…

_Mama I'm depending on you to tell me the truth  
Papa was a rolling stone  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home  
And when he died all he left us was alone_

"Zut Alors, Mon Ami… I am undone. I concede." Batroc said as he backed off. "May I apologize to the Fair Lady?" he asked with a bow.

"Uh… If it's ok with her." Ron asked as he looked at a Stunned Anne Possible.

"Yes. I accept your apology. '_Truly you are a formidable combatant and Man of Honor_' (in French). Please have a seat with us." She said as she handed Ron his jacket. 'I… didn't know Ron could fight like that… we'll have to spar later… outside the bedroom that is.'

"I would be honored. One moment and I shall be back." He said before he grabbed a gear bag by the entrance and went into the Men's to change.

Henri and the servers moved the tables back to their positions.

Anne turned to Ron, "So why'd you let him off like that, and where's the Ron I knew?"

"He's still here… That's why I didn't hurt him… I'm MORE afraid of hurting the wrong person these days… or letting the innocent get hurt, than hiding…" he said.

"…!" Anne smiled at Ron, "You like Batroc don't you?"

"Uh." Anne Pout, 'MAN! That's more powerful than Kim's!' "yeah… He's ok for a merc… Look, I did him a BIG favor. Don't…" A hand clasped Ron's shoulder. Anne and Ron looked up to see a bald Georges Batroc in a tux gazing at Ron with tears in his eyes.

"I already know Mon Ami… and thank you." He said as he sat next to Ron. "She and her friend are doing VERY well. _I_ Thank You. You have my undying gratitude. Alas, because of you my life of Villainy is over." He said as he slipped a memstick into Ron's breast pocket.

Ron stared at the table. Anne reached forward and tenderly lifted his chin… To see he was mortified. '!' "Ron? What's he talking about? Who's this _She_ he's referring to?"

"Nothin'… I just helped someone is all… Uh I'll go see what's takin' so long with our food and tell the chef to set an extra plate." He said.

"Batroc…" Anne started with a mystified look, "why's he acting like this?_** WHAT HAPPENED?**_"

"He saved my daughter and her friend from being killed by Taskmaster. To do so he killed him… and killed his client, the Hatemonger. She and her friend are doing better. By next month she should be walking." Batroc told her. "Anne… Dear Lady… call me Georges. Truly he's a good man. He didn't have to do it… but he _**DID**_. And for that I can _NEVER_ repay his kindness. He faced a true evil to make sure she was safe… Hitler's clone."

"Oh!" Anne was _STUNNED_, 'And I wasn't there to _help!_' "I should…" Anne started to say.

"No. There will be a proper time and place… He's like my old foe… Captain America. They are both Honorable Warriors." He said.

"He's a good man. I'm glad I found him. He's all I have left." Anne said with tears.

"No… You have your daughter's legacy as well, Anne Possible." Batroc said to a stunned Anne, "Yes, I know who you are. Kim was a Great Warrior. I never fought her but I _admired_ her. He was right to do what he did… I could do no less. She still lives on in your hearts and gives you the strength to fight. As long as you live and fight for what you believe, she'll always be with us." He said as he clasped her hand in his. "I thank you for being at his side… a man like him _should_ have a great woman at his side… Now you're finally here… If you EVER need it, feel free to ask for my help. Betty knows how to reach me. Ah! Our Food Is Here!"

Both of them turned to look at Ron as he pushed a cart laden with food (Coq au Vin, Artichoke Hearts in Black Butter, Watercress Salad, Cheesecake) up to their table, "Uh did I miss something?" he asked a smiling Anne.

"No." she said as she rose and _**KISSED**_ him, "I have… he told me what you did… Hon… I'm proud of you. Period." She said as she hugged him. "And you," she said as she turned to Georges, "Are welcome at our home anytime Georges. Thank you for your kind words about Kim." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"It was nothing." He said.

"You're wrong Georges... It's _everything_." She said.

'Our home…? … YES!' Ron thought.


	5. Chapter 5 The Midnight Roses Bloom

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

12-28-2012  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
Ron's Bedroom  
1900 hrs

"It's a shame that Betty had to arrest Batroc like that Ron." Anne said as she finished placing her things in their closet. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He'll be cool… she just did that for show… he's running some ops for us while his daughter heals in a SHIELD hospital. Man! I'm not complaining, but you've got a lot of gear… What's in those trunks I put in the spare room next to ours?"

"My lab gear, Hon. The big one's a mini-Scanning Quantum Microscope I designed. The others are for research and maintenance. Why? Are you tired?" she said.

"A little… I had to use Hanuman's powers on the scope thingie, the others were ok. You get soft if you use your powers all the time, y'know?" he said while checking out her finely tuned ass as she finished placing her lingerie in her section of their chest of drawers. 'Great One!' he thought.

Anne stood and caught him checking out her ass from the corner of her eye and shook it for him, 'Gotcha!' "Hon… do you think this is TOO soon? I can get my own… OH!" she said as he swept her up in his arms.

Ron gazed upon his Lady Love, "No… It's NOT too soon… We've known each other a _long_ time, and once we get things get settled with AIM… I want to take the 'ultimate step' with you…" he said as he nuzzled with her.

Anne got a bit teary eyed. "You want to… with me?"

"Mmm Hmm. I'm a little ticked at our 'friends' for pushing us together like they did… but I've always loved you Anne… and you've loved me… that's why you chased me down…" Ron said as he leaned back and gazed lovingly at her. "Uh… what do you think?"

"… I LOVE IT!" she squealed. "You _REALLY_ want to _marry me?_"

"Yes." He said as he lovingly nuzzled and kissed her. "MMM!" she purred.

"So what's the 'skill' from India you mentioned?" he asked as he leaned back and looked at her.

"I went to Benares and became a Durga devotee… The priests there were waiting for me… I completed training and they said I had earned the right to be her avatar… but that there was a price… that when the time came 'the heart I had put away would come to light'… So here I am, uh we are…" she said. "I promise I'll show you some of the powers later." Anne said as she bowed her head, bashfully looked at him from under her lashes and toyed with his shirt.

"Coolio!" Ron said. "Hmmm."

"What?" she asked while blushing from his attentions.

"I was wondering why you're not 'sick'… guess it's the bots." He said.

"Yes." She said as she nuzzled her nose against his. "What's really bothering you?"

"uh… Well, you and James went to a lot of 'Spousal Encounter' sessions… Why?" he respectfully asked, "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine… But if there's something that you think I need to know…"

"(SIGH!) Ron… before Kim and the boys… we had problems… James was a workaholics' workaholic… he neglected me to the point that I didn't know him anymore…" she said while hugging him tightly to her.

"ug!" Ron grunted. "Sorry Hon! Back bothering you?" "A bit." He said.

"Here. Lay down and I'll give you a massage. I'm pretty good." She said.

"'k." Ron stripped off his shirt and lay on the bed.

'Yummy!' she thought as she looked at Ron's trim physique and began to tease the stress from his muscles. "As I was saying… James neglected me… We'd see each other at work when we got the chance… then it stopped… he claimed it was a project… but I never knew for sure…" she sadly said.

"ohhh yeah… WAIT! He _CHEATED_ on you?" Ron cried.

"Maybe… I don't know… I left him without a word and stayed with some friends until Nan found me… To this day I don't know how she did that… She told me the problem was '_solved_' and that I needed to come back… I did and James worked overtime to make sure I was happy… thus the 'encounters'."

"Oh. Stop for a sec… Honey." Ron said as he turned over gently pulled her down and kissed her. "MMM!"

"What's that for?" she said as she lay her head on his chest. 'He called me 'Honey!'

"Just so you know the Ronman _WON'T EVER_ cheat on you… I liked Mr Dr P but he was stupid to let 'work' or whatever it was to get in the way of your marriage…" He said while running his fingers through her hair.

"You're sweet. (Kiss/Snuggle) Now do me a favor and take a shower. When you're done I'll give you the 'Deluxe' treatment." She said with a devilish wink.

"Ok. Give me a few minutes." Ron stripped as he walked towards their shower, 'Give her a show… Heh.'

'WOW! And it's ALL Mine!' Anne drooled. "While you're doing that I'll get ready too." She said as she gathered some things from the closet and entered her old guest room.

"That's cool." He said from the bath.

Anne showered, donned a gauzy negligee (it was a design that used interlocking panels of emerald, violet, and yellow silk designed to tease one with a glimpse of a lady's treasures) with Pearl stiletto heels and went back to their room. 'Here goes girl, and there's nobody to 'push' this time. It's ALL me… us… whatever.' She thought as she walked to their door and draped herself against it in a seductive pose.

Ron was lying on the bed in some gray pj's and happened to look up, "WOW!" 'You can see her fiery tresses down below… Hmmm. She's neat with her trim. It was too dark to see last time…'

"You like?" she purred.

"Oh Yeah! You're HAWT Girl!" he said as he rose from their bed.

"Uh, Uh! Lay back down! I'm spoiling _you_ remember?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as he lay on his stomach. Anne glided over to their bed (which was a sturdy antique oak four poster that Ron had just bought) climbed up and began his 'Deluxe' massage.

"Ron. You and Betty… what happened? Your Dad told me you had disappeared after Kim had died… Where were you?"

"After what happened, I got tired of knocking about… I went to Yamanouchi, Japan to pull myself together… Betty found us… me and Hanuman… and wouldn't take no for an answer as far as our giving up was concerned… Hanuman blessed her with a gift _similar_ to your Durga avatar because she had compassion for us… Heh… the _hardest_ woman in the biz had compassion for a God that sits inside me… She got us used to her being with us, then she left… I missed her and had to follow… you know the rest." He said.

"Thanks for being there for me. What you did gave me some closure." She said as she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks for just being there, Anne." He said as he reached down and squeezed her leg.

"You're welcome." She proceeds to massage his back some more. "So why'd you do it… Batroc's daughter I mean?" Anne asked.

"It was the right thing to do… I _KNEW_ it… She and her friend are just kid's following in their dad's footsteps…" Ron said, "mmm oh yeah… that's the spot…" he moaned as Anne took out a kink in his lower back, 'I love it! This is the way it should be… God I love **_her!_**'

Anne's skilled hands turned Ron's muscles to butter.

"So… the Hatemonger… how bad was it?" she asked as she lay on his back and hugged him. 'He's SO tall… love him so!'

"…"

Ron slowly turned over and embraced Anne, "There's only one other person that's _worse_ and I don't look forward to facing him… **_ever!_**" he gazed tenderly at her, "Do you… have any regrets?"

"No." she said as she snuggled with him, "yes… one. That I never got to be here sooner…"

"Know what you mean… wanna dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to. Where?" Anne said. "I'll show you." He replied with a grin.

"MMhhnnppphh…" Anne snuggled into his chest and began to wrestle her tongue with his.

Ron broke free from the kiss and whispered, "C'mon."

They rose, linked hands and drifted down the hall towards the hall's end, "You'll like this, watch. 'Rachel, open please. It's The Avenger and his Lady, The Alchemist.'" Ron said to the wall.

"Yes Sir." The house melodiously replied as it opened the wall to expose Ron's Armory and C3I substation.

"Would you please open the Room… uh you can pick the music." He said as he led Anne to his practice center.

They walked into a room that measured 50 x 50 and was 1 story high, "Welcome to my Dojo dear Lady."

"Thank you kind sir. Will I be able to use it?" she asked.

"Sure. Hold on. Rachel?" he said.

"Ident confirmed Sir." Rachel said.

"Rachel, lights… uh Kodo style… Overcast Moonlit Night by the Sea… Slightly Foggy." Ron said as he admired the lovely sight. 'God She's SOOO beautiful… I **_love_** her! She looks GREAT tonight!'

"Yes Sir. I hope you enjoy it Miss."

A tune began to drift and curl around them…

_Stuck on you  
I've got this feeling down  
Deep in my soul  
That I just can't lose  
Guess, I'm on my way  
Needed a friend  
And the way I feel now I guess  
I'll be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way  
Mighty glad you stayed_

They slowly twirled along the 'coast'…

_I'm stuck on you  
Been a fool too long I guess  
Its time for me to come on home  
Guess I'm on my way_

Through the moonlit night…

_So hard to see  
That a woman like you could wait  
Around for a man like me  
Guess I'm on my way  
Mighty glad you stayed_

Embracing their true love…

_Oh, I'm leaving on that midnight train Tomorrow  
And I know just where I'm going  
I've packed up my troubles  
And I've thrown them all away  
Because this time little darlin  
I'm coming home to stay_

And wishing it would never end.

_I'm stuck on you  
I've got this feeling down  
Deep in my soul  
That I just can't lose  
Guess, I'm on my way  
Needed a friend  
And the way I feel now I guess  
Ill be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way  
I'm mighty glad you stayed_

_Stuck On You  
Lionel Richie & The Commodores_

Anne glided out of the room with her beloved in tow…

Tumbled with him into their bed…

As they began to live their Greatest Dream.

"Ron… I love you SO very much. Tonight's _OUR_ night… Please show me what's in your heart." She asked with Tears Of Joy.

"I WILL… for I can do no other for you my Beloved… On this night I will become yours Forever More, and you will become my…" he kissed her nose, "Fiancée." He said as he began to nuzzle his way to her glorious bust and began to peel open her silk encased treasures.

Ron gently ran his tongue under the curve of each perfectly shaped globe and twirled his way up to the perky/puffy nipples that capped each breast with pink perfection. He took one in his mouth and began to suckle as if he were seeking to taste her milky nectar.

"OOOOO! OH! YES!" she cried as she pressed his head into her bust as he suckled both of her breasts, "Yes Hon… Like That." She moaned.

Ron rose over her with Smoke and Fire in his Eyes. "As of this moment… you are _MORE_ than the mother of our child… You are… My Lover… My Bride… **_My Wife_**." He growled. "Will you take me… as your Husband?" 'Please say yes.'

Anne rolled on top and kissed him, "Yes… YES I DO!" she wept for she had found the one that **_TRULY_** completed her. "Ohhh!" she cried as he nibbled on her throat.

Ron kissed Anne's delicate shoulders, the upper slopes of her breasts and caressed her supple back.

"Mmmhh!" she moaned as he peeled off her silken prison and began to lick and stroke his way down to her Font.

"(Giggle!) Stop That! It's NOT Fair!" she said as he nipped and tickled the curved oasis of her belly. 'YES! He's SOOO _BAD!_'

"Then I'll have to go lower… Heh, Heh, Heh." He said as he slid down to her stiletto heels and began to stroke and caress her exquisite legs. "I've admired your legs from afar for years Anne…" he said as he spread them, placed them on his shoulders, and began to lick her ankles, "Now I get to admire them as they should be… up close and personal."

"Show Me." She smokily purred as Ron began to drill his tongue down their silky length.

'I'll NEVER get tired of the way she tastes!' he thought.

Ron laved his tongue over her Mons, around her clit and up her legs until…

"OHHH! You're SO BAD! MMMPPHHH! GOD! THEY'RE ON FIRE!" she cried as waves of passion coiled up her legs and pooled in her belly. "RON!" she cried as she locked her legs around his head and orgasmed while he stroked her legs from her ankles to her inner thighs with his hands and suckled her Mons. "_SPLURT!_" Her Font ERUPTED and coated Ron's face with her Nectars. 'I've **_NEVER_** been this juicy before! He's… _the one!_'

"You taste like the sweetest Honey, My Queen. Now I sha…" Ron tried to say as Anne shakily unlocked her legs and pushed him into the bed.

"MY TURN!" she growled as she licked and suckled his nipples, and returned the favors he had bestowed upon her.

"GOD!" he cried as she gently grasped his member and deep throated it… "NOOOOO! YOUUU'RRRE KILLLINGG MEEEEEEEE!" he screamed as she massaged him with her throat muscles.

Anne released him and said, "I want you to give it to me… I want to drink of you…" and began to powerfully suckle/massage/stroke his member with her throat until…

He saw LIGHT!

Anne slid him out of her throat, held the head in her mouth, caressed it with her tongue, and tasted his essence while his eruption continued, "MMmmm! He tastes Divine…" 'He's **_SO_** much better than James (may he rest)… I'm never letting him go… It's wonderful being with him… I can be 'Very Bad'… Slutty even… and he's _NOT_ judgmental at _ALL!_"

"I know your secret…" Ron moaned as he recovered his strength.

"(Giggle) What's that?" Anne said as she licked him clean.

"You're an assassin sent to FUCK me to Death. Aren't ya?" he quipped as his member awakened.

"No. I'm the woman that's going to burn her soul into yours, and yours into mine." She said as she rose over him, grasped him, and slid him inside. "Show me Hon." She said as she twirled her hips, "Show me how much you want me… OOOO! Show me how much you _LOVE_ me… MMMpphh. Make The Alchemist… _Yours_!" she cried as she collapsed on his chest and ground her breasts into him.

Ron rolled her over, firmly grabbed her ass, and **_G E O L O G I C A L L Y_** ground down into Anne… he massaged her cervix with the head of his member until her total being was centered in her womb.

"YESSSS OHHHMIGODD!" she whined as her waters began to gush forth, "PPCCHT!" "OOOOO! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! YEAHHH!"

"You Like That?" he hissed in her shell-like ear.

"yes… you're the one!" she cried. "And I'm… oooo… god… yours." She said as she _S Q U E E Z E D_ Him. "Ron… hon… I'm coming!" she moaned. 'You're coming with me too!' she thought as she poked her finger through his sphincter and tickled his prostate.

"! … ! … ! … !" They fused together…

and…

were…

one.

They went at it twice more and caused the surveillance team to have an almost terminal nosebleed.

---

The Next Day.

"Hon… I'm too worn out… Would you cook today?" 'Ronman _loves_ the 'Deluxe' treatment!'

"Sure Hon." Anne said with a devilish glint in her eye. "After you learn some more about why women my age are called '_Cougars_'."

'YOW!' Ron cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Cool Rage

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

1-09-2013  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
Ron's Armory  
The Room  
0930 hrs

The Avenger was dressed in a stealth suit stalking his latest adversary in the cityscape The Room had generated…

The Alchemist.

She had started her run through the sim as a blonde 30 minutes ago and had transformed into a brunette, then a strawberry blonde, a Chinese girl, and an African woman. Now she had donned a stealth suit of her own design and was giving him the slip.

The goal was simple: place a tag on your opponent.

In The Avenger's case it was a gas operated velcro dart pistol.

The Alchemist was using projectors that she'd grown out of the back of her wrists to shoot barbed darts.

The rules were simple, use any means necessary short of harmful force to achieve the goal.

This was the _longest_ session The Avenger had spent in The Room.

And he was loving _every_ minute!

'!' 'There you are!' he thought as he saw a tall shadow flit down an alley and duck into another construction site. 'Shit! Now I'll have to watch it… The heights thing…'

He eased his head around the corner and rolled forward as he sensed… "Thunk!" a dart hitting the area his head had been 5 seconds ago. 'Yikes! That could have left a mark! What the he… OW!' he thought as The Alchemist kicked him in the rump and backflipped out of sight behind some girders. 'Why you…'

The Avenger crept behind the stack and found the Alchemist was gone! 'Ok… flow with it… she's around here somewhere.' He thought as he scanned the area… AND Looked up into the scaffolding. 'She's up _there_?' he thought as he saw she was standing on a girder 3 floors up.

The Alchemist waved at The Avenger and walked into the maze of steel.

The Avenger followed. 'Shit! The damn Height thing all over again.'

He 'gripped' the girder (hard enough to dent it) and climbed up…

The Avenger crept through the steelwork trying to sense his opponent. 'How's she doing this? Hanuman can't even sense her!'

"WHAP!" The Avenger was kicked in the head by The Alchemist as she dropped down from the girder above his position and fell…

Only to be snagged by a loop of energy from The Alchemist's aura as the ground rushed towards him!

'Man! Gotta get my Head In The Game, as Kim would've said.' He thought as he was lowered to the ground next to the girder stack he had passed earlier.

The Avenger rose and checked his surroundings only to find himself looking down the barrel of one of The Alchemist's projectors! He dove back around the corner…

"PffT! OW!"

"Game Over. Have A Nice Day!" Rachel said as she ended the sim to reveal the white walls of The Room and withdrew, "Victory goes to Anne. Better Luck Next Time Sir."

"Thanks." He grunted.

"(Giggle!) Let me see it. I'm a doctor." Anne said to her fiancé.

"No. That's ok I got it…" Embarrassed Ron said.

"Hon. Let Me See It, NOW." She ordered.

"…" "ok." He said as he unzipped his stealth suit and lay prone on the floor, "Be gentle…"

"I will Hon. Oh! I'm sorry! Ron I didn't mean to hit you there!" she said as she extracted her medkit, popped it open, and proceeded to work the dart out with a hemostat, "Does it hurt Hon?"

"Only my pride… OW!" he yelped a she pulled it out of his right buttcheek, 'I gotta admit you're GOOD… It's the first time in awhile that I've had someone tag me like that. Oh yeah! Thanks AP." He said as she patched the wound with a salve and bandage.

"You're welcome Hon… next time we'll do it MY way… paintball only… ok? I don't want this Gorgeous skin of yours to get scarred by another training accident." She said. "Since you're a good patient I think some Anneshine's in order." She purred as she rolled Ron on his left side and snuggled with him.

"I'm ALL for that AP. Thanks." He said as they lay there and basked in the moment.

"Ahem!" Betty Director cleared her throat as she walked into The Room. "We need to talk, it's Urgent."

"Ok. Hold on a sec." Ron said as they got up and followed Betty to the study.

Betty, Ron, and Anne entered the study and sat down. "What's up?" Ron asked.

"I've got it cleared with the President… Anne we'd like The Alchemist to work for SHIELD as a 'contractor.' You'll get to work in the field with Ron's unit… Under his command of course. Interested?" She asked.

"… Ok. I'll do it. What's happened?" Anne asked as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"We found a friend of ours at the Watergate Hotel… We're worried that something big's going down…" Betty said as she pulled a picture from one of her jumpsuit's pockets and passed it to Anne.

Anne blanched, "Hon? AP, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

She passed the picture to Ron and shivered. "He got away from Cap… and now me." Anne said. "He's the one that pushed for MODOK's creation during his _ubermench_ projects. I'll… We'll do it." Anne said as she looked at Ron. He nodded yes. 'I've _GOT_ to settle this!' she thought.

"He's _ALIVE_?" Ron hissed as he stared at the picture.

The picture showed none other than Baron Heinrich Zemo entering a room.

"Yes. We believe he's here to contact someone… possibly a Senator. I want you two to find out what you can… and if possible sanction him." Betty said with a steely glint in her eye.

"We'll do it." Anne and Ron said.

"Good. We'll have things set up by tonight." Betty said before she left.

---

After a nice leisurely shower, Anne and Ron got dressed and made a light lunch. Afterwards they lazed around the house and eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace in their bed.

Until.

"Ron! Wake Up… NOW!" Betty cried.

"Whazzat? Huh?" he said as he was startled awake.

"It's 2000 hrs. Where's Anne?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said as he noticed an envelop on the dresser. 'No!'

He opened it and read:

_Dearest Ron,_

_I'm sorry. I DO Love You With ALL My Heart_

_But I HAVE to do this._

_Zemo_

_Put Drakken up to killing Kim and my family._

_I'm sorry._

_If I come back I'll understand if you never want to see me again._

_Love You,_

_Anne._

Ron felt something in the envelop…

It was her engagement ring.

He looked at Betty.

"Tell the boys to saddle up. Today's AIM's lucky day." He said with Hanuman's face. 'When I get a hold of her…'


	7. Chapter 7 Prince and Princess of Wands

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

1-09-2013  
The Watergate  
2650 Virginia Avenue NW  
14th floor  
TriSilver Corp  
Suites  
2030 hrs

'This will be easy… Maybe… I should have told him… Too late now… he'll never want to see me… at least he'll be there for the baby… Sorry Hon. Head In The Game Possible.' The Alchemist thought as she slipped out of a vent and crept up the hall towards Zemo's dimly lit office. 'I hope my source was correct about his habits… If I don't make it… he'll tell Ron what he needs to know…?' The Alchemist felt a whisper of _something_…

She paused at the door…

Took a breath…

Then…

The Alchemist opened the door and crept towards Zemo's desk; he was sitting in his chair facing the office window while tinkering with something…

The lights flashed on…

Doors opened everywhere…

And she found herself surrounded by AIM troopers!

The Alchemist prepared to do battle…

And found herself _frozen_ in place!

Zemo turned around in his seat and faced The Alchemist.

"Hello my dear," he hissed through his vocoder, "so nice to see you again… If you're wondering… I've captured you with this…" Zemo held out his right fist, and opened it to reveal…

The Cosmic Cube!

"Your powers are formidable, but they're no match for one that accepts what he is… Quickly! Take her below! The Sooner I get those samples, the Sooner I can get this _accursed_ mask off!" he hissed, 'And later I may sup at your table…'

Anne Possible shed a tear, then felt a blow to the back of her head. 'Ron, I lov…'

An AIM trooper fastened an inhibitor around her throat.

"Take her Below. **_NOW!_**"

---

At that same time…  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
The Briefing Room  
Washington, DC

Ronald Dean Stoppable looked at every trooper in the room from the podium and terrified them with his visage.

"Ok guys… We're taking AIM down tonight… No prisoners… Zemo's in town and he's got Anne." He said with Hanuman's face, "The plan's simple… I'm going in… you guy'll clean up… If anyone wants to back out now… It's cool. I'll understand."

No one moved.

"Ok then. Here's what we're going to d…" he started to say.

"Wait! There's someone here to see you." Betty Director said as she walked in with a man dressed in a jumpsuit wearing a hood. "We've got some fresh intel… and you _WON'T_ believe who it is!" she said as she removed the hood from the man's head to reveal…

Baron Helmut Zemo!

The room was in a quiet uproar.

"Ok. I'm gonna kill him n…" Ron said as he fired up his hands.

"Stand down… Zemo Jr's here to talk… it looks like he owes a favor… That's an _order!_" she said as she walked Zemo up to the podium.

"Herren! You DON'T have to believe me… but my father has acquired the Cosmic Cube… There are only two persons here that may be able to take him out… Herr Stoppable and Frau Director." Both raised their eyebrows at this, "My father has moved ALL of AIM's operations to the Watergate under the guise of TriSilver Corp… At this time there's only AIM personnel on site." Zemo pulled off his mask and turned to Ron, "Even with the power I hold with the Moonstones, I am too weak to face him… It takes one with the power and imagination of a God to defeat him. YOU _MUST_ defeat him Ron or all is lost."

"You realize…" Ron.

"I understand. Do not worry… It is his time. My father is at this time trying to unlock The Alchemist's secrets so he may remove his mask. This is our only chance." Zemo said, "He'll take her to the lab complex below and scan her first… He's too cautious to get near her… that's how MODOK met his end…"

"So if he's got the Cube why can't he remove the mask himself?" a trooper asked.

"The Cube's a sentient organism… it refused. We don't know why." Zemo replied.

"Ok." Ron said… and was _gone!_

'SHIT!' "Scramble people! Zemo you're with me." Betty said as they fought to catch up with Ron. 'It's gonna be _that_ night all over again!'

---

1-09-2013  
The Watergate  
2650 Virginia Avenue NW  
2045 hrs

There was a crater where the Watergate Hotel had once stood…

It's sides were fused mirror bright…

At it's center was a pinnacle of stone…

That held the remains of Zemo's lab.

"He will not be able to save you Anne Possible." He hissed at his bound and unmasked prisoner.

"You're wrong… If it's even possible… He loved her **_MORE_** than I did." She said from her lab table prison as she heard a refrain come through the wreckage.

_If you're havin' trouble with the high school head  
He's givin' you the blues  
You wanna graduate, but not in his bed  
Here's whatcha gotta do  
Pick up the phone, I'm always home  
Call me anytime  
Just ring: three-six-two-four-three-six-oh  
I lead a life of crime_

"What's that?" Zemo asked.

"Your wake up call." She smiled.

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

Anne's inhibitor quietly unclasped itself and fell from her throat onto the lab table. '…! Ohhh! Damn! I'm not at full strength!' she thought.

_You got problems in your life of love  
You got a broken heart / huh, huh, huh  
She's double-dealin' with your best friend  
That's when the teardrops start, Fella  
Pick up the phone, I'm here alone  
Or make a social call  
Come right in, we'll get 'round him  
We'll have ourselves a ball, eh_

"He wouldn't **_DARE_** attack me when the life of your unborn child is in my hands." Zemo raged.

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, oohh  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Whoa yeah_

"Then you don't know him very well… _he'll find a way._" She said. 'Thank GOD, he's here… I've got some crow to eat when this is done…'

'Yes you do… Shhh… I've been able to read 'em… just don't like to… You _owe_ me woman.' Ron sent to her telepathically. 'Just wait for my signal… Then Move.'

''k. Hon I love you… I'm sorry. Don't worry the baby's ok.' She wept.

_If you got a lady and you want her gone  
But you ain't got the guts  
She keeps naggin' at you night 'n' day  
Enough to drive you nuts  
Pick up the phone, leave her alone  
It's time you made a stand  
For a fee, I'm happy to be  
Your backdoor man, hey_

"Ha! You _know_ his time to die is at hand!" Zemo said as he saw Anne's tears.

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, yeah  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

'I love you too.' He sent.

_Concrete shoes  
Cyanide  
T.N.T  
Done dirt cheap  
Ooh! Neckties  
Contracts  
High voltage  
Done dirt cheap, aeh_

_Dirty deeds, do anything you want me to, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, dirty deeds, dirty deeds, done dirt cheap_

_Yaaah_

_DIRTY DEEDS DONE DIRT CHEAP  
Artist(Band): AC/DC_

Ron appeared before them in a flash of light!

Anne rolled off the table and flipped over to Ron's side.

"I gotta hand it to ya Zemo… I haven't had to play that since _Drakkenacht_. And Ya'll _Know_ What That Means!"

"You're a fool to come here boy!" Zemo said as he shot a force beam at Anne.

She deflected it, to Ron and Zemo's astonishment!

'We're talkin' later. _Right?_' he sent.

'Yes dear.' She replied. 'Thank God I'm at peak again!'

"Oh yeah. I _almost_ forgot. You _lost_ something." Ron said as he reached into his stealth suit, "This is yours AP." He said as he unzipped her suit, placed her ring (on a gold chain) around her throat, kissed her, tucked it betwixt her breasts, and sealed her suit.

'thanks.' Anne said with a Rosy Heartfelt Glow.

'You're welcome.' Ron turned away from Anne and stepped toward Zemo.

"You are SO goin' down… No one threatens my family and gets away with it… **_EVER!_**" he said.

Anne walked up.

"Hon. Back Off. I've **_GOT_** this…" Ron said.

"No Hon, **_WE'VE_** Got this." She said.

"OK." 'We're _SO_ talking later, AP.' Ron thought.

"Hey Bastard, Let's Dance."


	8. Chapter 8 Cherry Blossoms

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

1-09-2013  
The Watergate  
2650 Virginia Avenue NW  
2055 hrs

"You're BOTH fools… DIE!" Zemo hissed as he threw a barrage of force bolts at them.

The Avenger and The Alchemist split and attacked Zemo from both sides.

"WHAM!" The Avenger hit Zemo with a varma ati Leopard Fist to the sternum and let it travel to his right shoulder.

"uunngh! No!" Zemo grunted as he buckled.

"BOOM!" The Alchemist slammed her right knee into the base of Zemo's spine, wrapped her arms around his head and _pulled_, "CRACK!" thus separating his vertebrae.

"AGGH!" he cried. "AWAY FROM ME!" Zemo blasted them away from his person with a wave of force.

'This isn't working… What now?' Ron sent.

'We've got to get that cube away from him…' Anne sent to Ron as they threw up a heavy shield.

'Helmut said the Cube's _alive_, got any ideas?' Ron asked.

'Yeah Hon. You'll have to take the flak though… Are you ok with it?' she asked.

'Yeah. Just tell me somethin' willya. Why is it you and Kim use me as the distraction?' he quipped.

'It's your cute butt, Hon.' She said as she readied herself. 'NOW!'

The Avenger launched his attack at Zemo while The Alchemist: _SLID_ :under spacetime and entered the Cube… to be confronted by an entity composed of _twisted_ energies.

'!' Anne thought.

'So You've Finally Come.' The entity said.

'Yes. I'll free you… if you promise to leave.' The Alchemist said. (Watch it girl…)

'Agreed. The Key To My Freedom Is The Flaw That Allows One To… Extract My Power From This Prison. Widen That And I'll Leave.' It said.

'Done.' The Alchemist flexed her aura until Durga's ghostly outline could be seen, reached for the Flaw and: _widened_ : it.

Meanwhile…

The Avenger was taking a pounding and giving his due.

'HOW THE HELL'S HE DOING THIS? CAVE ALREADY! Hmmm!' The Avenger jumped back, warped space subtly around himself and 'dropped' his shields. 'C'mon… go for it… hopefully this'll shunt it away.'

Zemo unleashed a bolt of fury at The Avenger…

As it reached him…

It blasted 'through' and knocked him down.

"I have you now!" Zemo gloated as he stood over The Avenger and lowered his shields. "When I'm done with… ACK!" "SPLUTCH!' Zemo never got to finish because the Avenger had slammed an Adamantium tipped explosive Pencil into his groin, causing him to drop the Cube!

The Avenger snagged the Cube and Kicked Zemo away from him. "BLAM!"

"That's for KP, asshole. Rot In Hell." He said as he dropped the Cube and walked away from it.

The Alchemist: _SLID_ : back. 'Be ready Hon. Get behind me… NOW!' she said as the Entity rent the Cube and escaped its prison.

"I AM KUBIK! ALL SHALL TREMBLE AND FEAR ME!" it roared.

"What happened to our agreement?" she asked as she emptied out and readied herself.

"I LIED." It said as it absorbed Zemo's corpse.

"YOU WERE TOLD TO LEAVE THIS REALM AND NEVER RETURN. SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE ALLMOTHER!" Durga said through Anne's body as Anne…

_Changed_.

Anne Possible had been replaced by the Goddess Durga.

Ron fell to his knees as he took in her Beauty.

Durga raised one of her arms and put her Conch to her lips…

And blew.

Kubik was _rent/shattered_.

She stepped forward…

Beheaded him with her trident and…

It was done.

"It is finished." She said.

And then she was gone leaving a dazed Anne Possible in her place.

"Hon, you ok?" Ron asked as he rushed forward to catch her.

"Yeah… just winded… She takes a while to get used to… (chuckle!) I'm still new to this avatar thing y'know…" she said as she lovingly gazed into his eyes while he held her trembling form, "thanks… Sorry for being stupid… can you forgive me?"

"Yeah… kinda… got some stuff here…" Ron said as he struggled with his emotions.

"Hon. Let me up." She said.

"'k." Ron helped her up and waited while she pulled herself together.

"…"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes Hon." She said.

"You're really ok? No bones broken, bruises, stuff like that?" he said.

"Honestly Ron. I'm fine." She said.

"Good. (Kick!)"

"OW!" Anne cried as she rubbed her shin, "What's THAT For?"

"THAT'S FOR LYING TO ME! You _KNEW_ Zemo was responsible for _Kim's death and didn't tell me!_" he growled.

"Ron. I'm sorry… I…" She said as she tried to hug him.

Ron walked away from her.

"…"

'Anne… I _do_ love you… but you can't do this vendetta shit _or_ lie to me… not while you're my partner, and not with our _child's_ life in your hands… I'm glad you're ok… but I'm _very_ pissed right now… I've gotta cool off…' he sent while lovingly glaring at her.

"yes sir."

"Find me." He said. 'I'll be somewhere out here… you'll just have to find me… and _YES_, I'm that pissed _and_ it's a taste of your own medicine.' He sent before he went silent.

He vanished.

Anne was conflicted.

He was right to be angry with her.

She HAD lied to him _and_ endangered their child…

And was _sorry_ about it…

But she was angry too…

Because she'd _HAD_ to avenge her family.

'How am I supposed to find him?' she mused. '!' 'Durga! Please help me find my Beloved…' she thought as she meditated.

Her consciousness wove through the Peoples of the World…

She relaxed…

And let her heart find him.

'!' She suddenly appeared outside Ron's room at Yamanouchi…

And was confronted by Iyori and Sensei!

"Master?" Iyori said to Sensei, "May I?"

"Yes." He said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Anne Possible. I am sorry for your loss. Kim was as a Daughter to me. May you find the happiness you seek." To Iyori, "When you are finished resume your training."

"Yes Sensei."

The two women sized each other up…

Anne sat in zazen and waited.

"You were wrong to treat him that way… Stoppable-san is a man worthy of respect." Iyori coolly said.

"Is it not true that a master of Ninpo, when on a mission, must do what is right by those they love as best they can?" Anne asked.

"…! Yes." Iyori replied.

"I was on such a mission… My _family_ was murdered… I had thought the culprits were dead… I had failed in my task… to seek justice… and did not _know_ Zemo was alive… If I am to be blamed… it is for being sloppy… You are right, _I should have told him what I knew_… I'm sorry." Anne said as she bowed to Iyori, "All I can hope for is that one day he'll forgive me… at least he'll be safe… Watch over him… I must go." A weeping Anne rose to leave…

'She _truly_ loves him!' Iyori thought as she saw Anne walk down the hall.

Iyori rose to follow…

The door opened behind her…

"wait…" they heard.

Anne stopped…

And was turned into the second warmest embrace she'd _ever_ had from her Man.

"I'm sorry too. I should have sought you out… Wade knew where you were. I have _no right_ to be mad at you for what you were trying to do… Forgive me?" Ron asked as he lovingly gazed at Anne and wiped away her Tears, "(Sorry about your shin. I know I owe you a _LOT_ of Ronshine for that…)"

"it's ok. (sob!) ron… I… we need you…" Anne said as she hugged him tight.

"Stoppable-san, Possible-san may you prosper." Iyori said as she bowed to them and proceeded to leave.

Anne hugged Iyori to her (in Japanese), "_Thank You… For loving him SO much! You and Sensei are always honored guests in our home._"

"Thank you Possible-san. It has always been our honor. I must go." And with that a shaken Iyori left.

"So." Ron said to Anne.

"So." Anne to Ron. She linked her left pinkie to his right. "This is where you learned your skills?"

"Yeah." He said. "Sensei's the Guardian of the Tradition and the Lotus Blade here… Iyori's his best student…" he said as they began to tour around the school.

"She loves you… a lot. Why didn't you…?" Anne asked.

"I was waiting for you…" Ron said as he squeezed her hand. "That's what Betty told me… and she's right."

They stopped at the Training Yard's entrance.

"_Halt!_" Sensei cried.

The students stopped their practice…

Ron led Anne into the yard, stood her next to Sensei…

and said…

"They're the only other family I have next to Mom and Pop… They helped me when I was 'the outsider'… and when I came here after what I did…" Ron made the Peace sign to them all which was returned.

Ron relaxed and found his center.

"So I guess it will have to do…" he said.

"Hon?" Anne asked as her Man took her left hand and fell to one knee. Suddenly Cherry Blossoms appeared and blew through the yard… causing the students to realize this was _truly_ a holy event. 'NO! We already…'

'Time to start over Hon.' he sent.

"Anne Marie Possible… Will You Marry Me?" Ron asked as he produced a wedding band (that complemented her engagement ring) and slid it on her finger.

"Yes!" she wept. "And You DO Owe Me A LOT of Ronshine!"

"Guess I'll have to pay for that kick the rest of my life… Coolio!" he said as the clan cheered.


	9. Chapter 9 Consummation

Forbidden

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 11-09-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

1-09-2013 to 1-15-2013  
Using the data they'd acquired from The Leaper; The Avenger, The Alchemist, and the unit purged the countries of the world of AIM's influence.

The op was so swift and precise that the effects would be 'noticed' for years to come…

After the dust settled Ron and Anne decided to make their Greatest Dream a reality…

1-25-2013  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
The Briefing Room  
1000 hrs

It was a who's who of the US intelligence and political community. Retired General Eugene Thaddeus Macavoy (A tall, distinguished man of Cherokee / Irish descent), the former president of the United States was there as well as the directors of DIA, NSA, FBI, DEA and others from the Senate Intelligence committees.

And of course Imi and Ruth Stoppable.

His folks were tickled pink that Anne wanted Imi to give her away and that Ruth was chosen to head the honor guard… Ron's motto of 'Never Be Normal' was in effect.

But what made it complete was that Betty Director was the Maid of Honor, and Nick Fury was the best man.

And Gen. Macavoy, being a former minister would start the service.

---

The Wedding March started…

Anne and Imi appeared at the entrance.

She was a fantasy in white…

Anne wore a wreath of White Roses as her Crown…

Her face was hidden behind a veil of Shanghai Silk…

Her lovely frame was cradled by a Versace gown that had a stylish slit that ran up her left leg…

To reveal a hint of the Treasure within…

Her legs were sheathed in White Lace Hose that sparkled with micro-diamonds…

Her dainty feet were shod in White Venetian Stilettos.

Everyone in the room was _enthralled_ by her radiance.

Ron was dressed in his SHIELD Dress Blues, and looked dashing!

"Soldiers Present Arms. TENN HUT!" his Mom Bellowed while dressed in full Mossad regalia. The Marines in the unit arced their swords overhead and held position under her baleful glare.

Ron watched as his Bride was escorted to the altar by his Dad through the phalanx…

And was presented to him.

Anne and Ron linked their pinkies and turned to Gen. Macavoy.

"Soldiers At Ease." Everyone sat and watched a miracle unfold.

Gen. Macavoy read Robert Lewis Stevenson's "Wedding Prayer":

Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth.  
Amen

"Amen." They said.

"Friends, we're here today to unite two persons in the bond of Holy Matrimony. They've both paid the ultimate price one has to pay while in the service to their fellow man, several times over… First with the sacrifices that were made by aiding Ms. Possible's daughter Kim, while she helped protect us _all_; then with their personal sacrifice to pick up the torch of freedom that Kimberly Anne Possible protected, and carry it as well." Gen. Macavoy said, "Who supports these two in their decision to walk down the Road of Life together as Man And Wife?"

"WE DO!" Mom and Pop Stoppable, Betty, Nick, and the assembled said.

"Uh huh! _Damn Straight!_" Gen. Macavoy asked, "Who gives this woman away to be wed?"

"I do." Imi replied.

It had been agreed by Ron and Anne that they should say their own vows so…

Gen. Macavoy turned to Ron…

"Ronald you may begin." He said.

"Beloved I swear to love, cherish, and honor you all the days of my life as my one and only partner in this our _ultimate_ adventure. Through _ALL_ adversity I shall stand by your side. I hope you will let me enjoy all of our blessings at your side with the love, honor, and respect you _always_ deserve." He said with an Ocean of Joy in his eyes.

"I Thank God that I found you… My Beloved… You are My Best Friend, Partner, and The Man Who Restored My Family's Honor in the name of _Justice_… I owe you _more_ than I can _ever_ repay… and I'll _always_ cherish you for it. I too, swear to stand by your side through _ALL_ adversity, and will show you the _Consideration_ and _Honor_ you deserve as my Beloved partner in _all_ things."

"You may now exchange your rings." Gen. Macavoy told them.

"This ring is an undying symbol of my love for you Anne…" Ron said as he slipped the ring on her finger, "Now and Forevermore."

"With this ring I declare my undying love and devotion…" She said as she slipped his ring on, "Now and Forevermore."

"You May Kiss The Bride."

Ron and Anne… kissed…

And reforged a love that had been found…

Into a Love Eternal.

"With the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you Man And Wife." Gen Macavoy said. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs Ronald Dean Stoppable…"

"uh… That's Possible-Stoppable, Sir." Ron interjected.

"Sorry. Possible-Stoppable!" Macavoy completed.

"Mazel Tov!" Georges Batroc said as he popped up from the second row as a crowd formed around them.

"BATROC!" Anne and Ron cried. "Dude you're here? Coolio!"

"I couldn't miss it Mon Ami! Congratulations!" he said as he walked up to them. "Sharon sends her regards too. She's sorry she couldn't make it… she's still in therapy." He said as he bowed and kissed Anne's hand, "May you have many blessings and children."

"Thanks Batroc!" they cried.

All the guests assembled for the traditional tossing of the bouquet…

You could hear the AC when…

Betty Director caught it!

Then Ron had Anne sit on a chair while he reverently parted her dress and teased her right garter off…

And tossed it…

It was quite a surprise when it landed on Nick Fury's shoulder!

Several guests snickered.

Betty took it in stride and kissed his grizzled cheek.

Later…

As Ron and Anne mingled with the guests…

They felt eyes upon them…

For some reason Anne and Ron looked at the back of the room and saw…

Kim, Mr Dr P, and the Tweebs give them a thumbs up…

Then they faded away.

'Coolio! AP?'

'I know Hon. All we can do is honor their wishes. I Love You Ron.'

'I Love You Too, AP.'

---

After the reception Anne and Ron were taken aside by Nick Fury and so he could give them a 'special' gift…

"Congratulations guys, I hope you enjoy all the happiness life has to offer… Great Job with the Zemo Affair, couldn't have done better myself… Ron, Anne," Fury said as he pulled out a set of keys, "These go to my 'cabin' in Alaska… it's next to a SHIELD preserve so you won't have to worry about, 'interruptions.' I hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did. She's fully stocked and has a decent fireplace." He said as he put the keys in Ron's hand.

"Thanks Dude!" Ron cried.

"Thanks Nick. So how's retirement?" Anne asked.

"Hmph! I'm runnin' inta more folks now than when I was active. I'm thinkin' of opening a tavern for a while… then too the Prez' been askin' me ta take an Advisor's position on his cabinet… and BOTH parties are tryin' ta get me ta run for President! It's got so a guy can't enjoy a cigar in peace anymore… Gotta go, Betty's getting that 'look' in 'er eye again, in a good way." The grizzled Cold Warrior said with a ribald wink before he left with his lady thrown over one shoulder.

---

1-25-2013  
Chez Possible-Stoppable  
Somewhere in North Alaska  
2100 hrs

The 'cabin' Nick gave them was a two story home with a full basement (and complex attached) that was built into the side of a mountain in the lower part of the Brooks Range in Alaska adjacent to SHIELD's Arctic Complex…

It had been made clear by their former boss that they were to extend ALL courtesies to the couple at ALL times…

---

Ron lounged on the bearskin rug in his navy silk PJ's in front of the crackling fireplace… while he waited for his Bride.

She walked out of their boudoir wearing her bridal lingerie…

A fantasy in white and pink.

She still wore her Crown of Roses (sans veil) and her heels…

Everything between was a Divine Fantasy…

Her lovely Bust was cradled by a Silk Merry Widow-ish Bra…

Her hips were 'enhanced' by an Enchantment in Pearls and White Silk (with a dash of Pink, and a 'tiny' Gold Heart)…

Her legs sparkled in the firelight as her Hose caught the light, and guided the way it caressed and defined the muscular ripple that ran up and down her long, elegantly boned, silky treasures…

And her Pouty mouth…

Was a Bow _frosted_ with Pink Lipstick…

She knelt before him, fondled his scepter through his PJ's, and growled, "Show me."

Ron opened the slit in his PJ's and let his penis rear before her…

"MMMM! So BIG…" she said as she grasped it, removed her Crown and began to suckle its head… "SO _Tasty!_" she hissed.

"Ohhh! Anne! GGGhh!" he moaned as she swallowed him and massaged him with her throat…

'Give It To ME!' she thought as she clamped him with her throat.

"GOD! ANNE! CAN'T HOLD IT!" He cried as he came into her throat.

Anne slid back… and clamped her lips behind his penis' head and suctioned/laved its head with her mouth and tongue… making sure not one drop was wasted or escaped her silken prison.

She released him…

Looked Smokily in his eyes…

And smiled the huntress smile as _only_ a woman can.

She reclined before her beloved and subtly parted her gorgeous legs…

He leaned forward… guided by her delicious musky scent…

And reveled in that very scent.

Ron leaned forward and clamped his teeth on Anne's left garter and peeled it off; then leaned forward and kissed her legs from ankles to inner thigh with fervent passion…

He reached up to guide her panties off her sexy, silky hips when she clasped her hands 'round his…

"No Honey… just _open_ them…" she whispered to him with Smoky Eyes of Electric Jade.

"?" he looked at her.

"No. Don't take them off… they're Crotchless… Only the BEST for _You_… my love…" she cooed to her Beloved as she guided his hands so he may pop open her chalice's wispy prison… "Look!" she gently commanded.

He did… her panties were a work of Gossamer and Lace… And were bejeweled with pearls… that flowed in a convergent wave pattern that guided the eye down to a tiny gold heart that pointed to her Chalice… Her _Weeping_ Fountain of Life!

He reached forward and unclasped her Treasure's prison with the key in his Heart…

Leaned forward… and smelled her _Essence_…

He hungered to drink from her Well…

Ron leaned forward… Caressed her Pearl with his fingers… And reached forward with his serpentine tongue…

But…

A Gentle hand reached down to caress his cheek… and guided him upward so that he may gaze upon his Goddess…

She gazed upon her Soulmate with dewy slits of Green Fire. "I love you _SO_ much Hon… How I got this far without you I'll _never_ know…" she whispered with reverent joy as she leaned forward and caressed Ron's face with her lips. "Please show me how I can't do without _your_ Love." She wept as she nuzzled with him and set his throat aflame with Passionate Firefly kisses.

"Anne… It's _always_ been you… in my heart… my dreams… when I'd _see_ you…" Her Scarlet Beloved replied as he gently let his hands worship her form.

"Hon… when?" Anne said as she showered his visage with Gossamer kisses.

"Uh… when I'd see you… At home… all the time actually… I didn't say anything because… y'know… you were married…" At that moment Ron's face rivaled the crackling fire for brightness as he cast his eyes away from her. "I uh… got to see you… a couple of times… after you showered… Seeing you in a towel… well it fueled some things…" he sheepishly said.

"You're sweet. Well… now you'll get to see how I look in a towel as _your_… (kiss)… married lady (kiss)… and Bride." She said as she coaxed him over her and gazed into his Smoky Chocolate depths. "Tonight I become your Wife and you'll become my Beloved Husband… _forever_." 'I hope he likes my surprises.'

"Take me and use me as the Altar of Creation of our _New_ Life…" she cried as he nursed on her Pearl. He stopped and sat back.

"You are The Altar true, but we shall _Share_ in this moment… I Won't _use_ you… AP… _ever_." He said.

"You're **_SO_** sweet to me… more please. I'm aching for your touch…" she wept.

He placed her legs on his shoulders, gently lifted her hips, linked his hands with hers and resumed nursing on her Mons.

"Ohhh! Deeepeeerrrr BelOOOOved!" she wept as Ron gently sent his tongue into her depths… 'She _tastes_ different someh…!' he had thought until his tongue encountered a resilient…

Barrier?

"Honey?" he asked as he lowered her hips and gazed at her…

"I… regrew it for you… My… Hymen…" she wept. "I know I'll _never_ be able to give you my original… but _just_… I wanted our night to be special… So I created three gifts for you with my temple… in the Goddess' Name…"

"Shhh… It's ok… I'm flattered… Honored… _REALLY!_" A _Stunned_ Ron said as he ran his hands over her belly. 'The bots!' "This is one of the _Greatest_ gifts you've… Three?"

She nodded yes…

"Uh… What's…?" he began.

She shushed him with a finger, "THAT would be telling…" she said as she guided him back to her Font…

"OOOO! Oh! MMMHhh! Yes… yes… YES!" she cried as he suckled her Pearl and teased her womb with his skilled fingers and tongue, 'Please… make me… oh goddd… cummm!'

"Mhhh!" she squealed as she rose to the Crest…

"YES! YES! OH GODDESS… YES!" she cried as he opened his mouth and suckled her womb!

"!" "OOOOOOO!" she cried.

"PLLTCH!" went her womb she came!

He gently placed her hips on the rug…

Stood…

And revealed his treasures to her…

Knelt down…

And 'held' himself over her…

She reached down and reverently took his penis…

Placed it at her Gate…

And Tucked him in.

She formed the eternal cradle that ALL women have for their beloved since it began…

Wrapped her silky legs about his waist as he waited…

Grasped his arms…

And cried…

"Make ME… YOURS!" He _S L O W L Y_ pushed himself in…

'Til he rested 'gainst her…

Anne gazed _HOTLY_ at her husband and hissed…

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY! _NOW!_"

He pushed in… tore her gate open and basked in her _HEAT!_

"OOOHH!" they cried.

Durga rose up behind Anne's eyes; while Ron/Hanuman rose up in Ron and _fused with him_…

Anne cocked her legs back and held her knees while Ron/Hanuman pounded her womb…

Her legs were electrified by the silkiness of her Beloved's golden 'Pelt'…

"Unnghh! Give it to me! Ooohhh! Yes… uh huh!" she whined as she gazed at her god with Smoky Jade Slits of _Lust_ and _Passion!_ "_I WANT IT! ALL OF IT!_" she hissed/growled at him before she lovingly bit his throat.

"URRR!" he growled as she did so.

Anne slid her hands up his arms to the back of Ron/Hanuman's head and guided him to her breasts.

She teased them free from their prison and presented a nipple to him…

He latched onto the nipple…

Suckled…

And… DRANK!

"I give you the milk of the Goddess… Durga's Milk… Great Warrior. Drink _Your_ fill!" she cried as she orgasmed. (That's TWO beloved…)

"Mmmm! Urrr!" Ron/Hanuman growled before rising and turning Anne over into the Doggie position, stripped her breasts free from their prison… grabbed them roughly and dug into her pussy with a _Vengeance!_

"Ooooghhh! Yeah BABY LIKE _THAT!_ FUCK ME!" she cried as she thrashed her head from side to side! "_TAKE IT!_ TAKE _ME!_ _FUCK YOUR QUEEN! _Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh! Unh!"

The noises of Sex filled the room…

"ANNE!" Ron/Hanuman cried as he _POUNDED_ her.

"OOOOH!" she groaned as fuck butter ran down her thighs and puddled on the rug below…

Anne's womb _CLENCHED_ him…

And they **CAME!**

Ron/Hanuman gently removed himself from his Beloved and reverently lay her on her back.

"Thank You Beloved…" she said as she stroked his penis, "I have one more gift for you…" she said as she coaxed him over her and placed it at her pucker, "Tonight… You take that which James _never_ had… my… Anal Virginity… I want to share **_everything_** with you… My Husband." She said with a defiant glint in her eye, "YOU are the one that has stolen my Heart. No matter what _ANYONE_ says or thinks, YOU are MY Husband… _FOREVERMORE._" She growled as she linked her ankles behind his back, loosed her pucker and _pulled him in_, "Now _FUCK MY ASS!_ _HARD!_"

Ron pushed forward and let Anne relax…

"OOOO! Unh!" Anne moaned as she adjusted, "MMMhhh! NOW!" she said as she Fiercely _glared_ at him as she moved her hips.

"Uggnnhhh!" Ron grunted as Anne massaged his penis with her anal muscles.

"Give it to me! Cum In My Ass!" She growled, "I took _this_ position so I can look you in the eye when _you_ CUM!" she panted as she grabbed his arms and _hunched_ her ass up to him as he drove himself into her. "I've dreamed about this since _that_ day…" she said as her breasts juddered with his bestial rut, 'C'mon… _GIVE IT TO ME!_" she cried as she twirled and bucked her ass beneath him.

Soon a bestial crescendo was reached as they '_tore_' through _ALL_ barriers:

Physical…

Emotional…

And Spiritual.

"AGGGH!" They cried as they fused and became one…

Goddess and God…

Husband and Wife…

Woman and Man…

Forevermore.

---

5 months later…

6-27-2013  
14th and Clifton St, NW  
Washington, DC  
The Briefing Room  
1000 hrs

Betty, Ron, and a _very_ pregnant Anne were having a meeting to determine their next course of action against HYDRA and The Secret Empire when…

"FLASH!" The room was filled with several versions of Ron, Kim, and Shego…

And a being composed of machines and organic parts.

"Ron Stoppable, I am The Carmpan. The Ron Stoppable of Universe Prime needs your strength. Without it he'll die. Come we MUST hurry." It said.

"Betty can you handle things 'til we get back?" he asked her while squeezing Anne's hand. 'Hon. I don't know _why_, but I sense we can trust it. You game?'

'Yes. I'll follow you anywhere Hon. You _KNOW_ that.' She sent.

"Sure. Listen 'Carmpan' don't make a habit of coming here like this ok? KNOCK first!" A perturbed Betty Director said.

"I apologize. Hurry, Ron Stoppable… we must go!" it said.

"Not without my Partner." He said.

"That is fine." It said.

"Ready AP?" he asked his Bride.

"You bet!" she said.

They left in a flash of light.

Fin

To be continued in the last chapters of Tian Cai Level 3.


End file.
